the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scream for Help
"The Scream for Help" is the backstory of Coral, a Crystal Family member. Written by Jirachi 23 and Finemanederby. Setting: Unknown Homeworld Location Coral: Pearl, Blue Diamond needs reinforcements for the rebellion. I've been drafted. Coral's Pearl: My Coral! Are you sure you should do this?! Many Gems have been shattered already! Coral: Pearl, don't worry. This will be over soon. I'll be alright. I promise. Setting: Gem Battlefield Coral, talking to herself: Why would the Diamonds fight so hard for a hunk of rock like this? It doesn’t make any sense. *A pink explosion can be seen in the distance* Coral, talking to herself: What the he- *A Bumblebee Agate grabs Coral's shoulder* Bumblebee Agate: We have been given orders to retreat immediately. *As Coral heads toward the nearest ship, smoke can be seen in the distance.* Setting: Homeworld Ship Coral: Wow this ship sure is crowded. Does anybody know why we are retreat- *A rumbling sound can be heard from the ship* *A Jade emerges from the crowd of Gems* Jade: The Crystal Gems have pushed this war further than any other. Their leader, Rose Quartz, has already shattered a Diamond. She's getting too strong. Her armies are growing, and Homeworld Gems are losing faith in Homeworld. Rose Quartz has already shown that the Diamonds are not perfect beings. Some of them are defecting to the side of the Crystal Gems because of this. We have to leave while we can. *A Ruby Screams from the crowd* Ruby: None of us are going to be able to leave in the first place! There's too much weight! Jade: Looks like we'll need to unload some unneeded cargo. *Jade grabs Coral by her hair and opens the ship door* Coral: What are you doing?! Jade: Oh please, you Corals do nothing productive for our society. *Jade laughs and shoves Coral out of the ship* Setting: High Above Earth's Surface *Coral looks at the sky above her, and a bright light consumes her* Coral: What did I do… to deserve this...? *Coral's body begins to shift and change altogether, transforming her into something unrecognizable, and shifting her thoughts into something monstrous* Setting: Vast Plain Coral: There were still loyal soldiers on that planet… I don’t know how... or why… the Diamonds could do such a thing. Chrome: Do you... Remember anything? *Tears begin to stream down Coral's face* Coral: All I could remember was faint voices and screams. The only thing I could hear from them were their cries for help. They were changing into something, something like myself. Chrome: When we found you, you were just...screeching. It's like… you could still speak. I'd never heard a corrupted Gem speak before Coral: But then something happened… A light so soothing filled my mind, and.. I suddenly became me again.. Chrome: Yes. That was Steven when he healed you. *Tears began to gush from Coral's eyes* Coral: Homeworld will pay for what they did to me, and what they did to the Earth... especially the Diamonds. Category:Events